Nola
Nola è un serpente gigante che vive con gli Shandia a Jaya prima e dopo che l'isola fu spedita in cielo dalla Knock Up Stream. Aspetto Quattrocento anni fa Nola aveva le dimensioni di un pitone adulto. Ora Nola è più grande rispetto alla maggior parte degli edifici ed è abbastanza lungo da raggiungere il cielo, ben al di sopra degli alberi di Skypiea, che già di per sé sono molto alti. Si suppone che debba essere più grande rispetto ai suoi antenati poichè è stato ben nutrito in cielo. La sua testa da sola è abbastanza grande, al punto che la gente può ballarci sopra e il suo interno è così grande che si forma un tunnel dove le persone possono camminare fianco a fianco in basso verso il mare senza restrizioni di camera. Nola è di colore blu con una fila di capelli bianchi su entrambi i lati lungo il suo corpo. Ha dei piccoli occhi gialli e due antenne che gli pendono sulla bocca, come se fossero dei baffi. Ha anche una fila di linee blu scuro che attraversano tutto il suo corpo. Carattere Nola è noto per il suo temperamento aggressivo che dimostra verso tutti coloro che si mettono sulla sua strada. Il suo presentimento e il temibile assetto gli hanno fatto guadagnare il soprannome di "Maestro del cielo". Nonostante sia feroce e violento,in fondo è una creatura molto più docile. Quando era giovane ha suonato la campana d'oro per ascoltarne il suono che lo rendeva felice. In seguito si è visto dopo la sconfitta di Ener ballare intorno al fuoco insieme agli Shandia e agli abitanti di Skypiea (alcuni dei quali si trovavano sulla sua testa) . Questo comportamento è in netto contrasto con quello precedente, quando attaccava tutti. Il suo comportamento bizzarro viene puntualizzato spesso dagli stranieri i quali chiedono sempre "Che succede con quel serpente?". Relationships Friends It was fond of Noland and Calgara, later it also befriended Seto. When it awoke from being knocked out by the trials, its memories of its childhood and seeing Calgara and Seto walking away from it with it in pursuit made its charge at Giant Jack with tears in its eyes. It appears to have befriended Conis, Aisa and Laki and was seen taking a stroll with them in the Where They Are Now mini-series. Family Nola is the grandchild of Kashi, the previous "God" of the Shandians. Abilities and Powers Nola is a powerful beast able to best even strong warriors like Wiper and Zoro easily. On top of its incredible strength to match its size, it also emits a powerful corrosive venom from its mouth. Its scales are also stronger than steel itself, as Zoro could not inflict any damage with his swords, and Wiper could not damage it with his Burn Bazooka. Though it is strong, its strength is not superior to the destructive force of a Reject Dial, as evidence of its failure to knock over Giant Jack. Also, it is no match to Enel's lightning powers. History Past Nola was originally discovered by Noland's men, Calgara who commented to Noland that the giant snake had a grandson. Nola lived in the remains of the city of Shandora and would follow Calgara and Noland around. Every time the bell of Shandora was rung, it would call out to the sky in happiness. After Noland had left the Shandians later at some point had discovered it was female, it was also named "Nola" after Noland. When part of Jaya island was sent into the sky, it was taken along with it. Skypiea Arc It unknowingly took part in the survival game sent by Enel and is one of the few who manages to reach Upper Yard, which during its trip up there it accidentally eats Luffy (who at first thinks its stomach is a cave), Nami, Aisa and Gan Fall but they eventually escape. During the climax where Luffy needed to reach Enel's ship by knocking down the Giant Jack (a giant beanstalk) and spurred on by the visions of its youth, it helps the heroes by ramming into it, knocking itself out in the process. Its efforts, however, weakened the beanstalk enough for Wiper to give the final blow with a Reject Dial. After Luffy rung the bell, Nola cried out in happiness. It was later seen celebrating with the Skypieans and Shandians around a fire. After the party, Nola slept heavily, while it was sleeping the Straw Hat Pirates went inside its mouth and retrieved the gold from inside before it awoke. The last time it is seen it is taking a walk on the Vearth with Laki, Conis, and Aisa. Two Years Later Nola has been accepted by the Shandians, and it has become a living attraction for Rubber Band Land. Its height has made it the perfect candidate to be a part of the popular bungee jumping attraction. The attraction is called Nola-Bungee, which Shandian children enjoy. Trivia *Nola is the oldest living creature in One Piece, being more than 400 years old (which is older than the giants in Little Garden who live for 300 years). *Despite the fact that Nola has very strong and corrosive poison, real life pythons are actually not venomous. *Nola was named by Seto after "Noland". Navigazione en:Nola Categoria:Animali Categoria:Femmine Categoria:Popolazione celeste